


Intense Vibrations

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2017, Language, M/M, Post-Series, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo can't wait any longer. He needs Quatre right now.





	Intense Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> Written for the October 30th Kinktober prompt: toys. Requested by Kangofu_CB.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Intense Vibrations** by luvsanime02

########

When Quatre finally pulls the vibrator out of Duo’s ass, Duo doesn’t know whether to moan in relief or curse in frustration. On the one hand, he’s had that vibrator in his ass for hours now, all through a meeting where Duo has to sit in his seat and pretend that he isn’t squirming desperately, watching as Quatre calmly answers questions and poses his own with seemingly not a care in the world. Watching as Quatre occasionally reaches into his pocket and thumbs the controls for the vibrator, until Duo has to bite his lower lip in order to keep quiet.

Now, finally at home and in bed, Duo eagerly gets on his hands and knees and presents his ass for Quatre’s appreciative gaze, and begs him to remove the vibrator. “Please, Quatre, take it out. I’m going insane here. Just fuck me, please. I’m so fucking horny now.”

“You were horny before the meeting,” Quatre points out teasingly, but he does remove the vibrator from Duo’s ass. Duo’s trembling and on the edge already, his hole stretched and sensitive and aching for Quatre’s cock.

“Come on,” he says, wiggling his ass in the air and not caring how desperate he looks. “I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me for  _ hours _ , Quatre. I can’t wait anymore. I’m dying here.”

“So dramatic,” Quatre mutters, but he’s just as ready as Duo is. Really, Duo’s impressed that Quatre managed to hide the obvious bulge in his pants during the meeting. Duo had to use a folder over his, and he’s sure that it was incredibly obvious.

Now, Duo groans, and he reaches down and grabs his cock. He can’t take it anymore, and starts to tug on it rapidly. “So ready for you, Quatre,” he says, already panting and so close to orgasm. “Come on, been waiting forever.”

Quatre presses himself against Duo’s back, finally naked. He reaches one hand around Duo and tangles their fingers together, steadying Duo’s strokes, keeping them long and firm. With his other hand, Quatre guides his cock to Duo’s entrance, and finally pushes inside of him. “Is this what you wanted?” he asks, pulling almost all the way out and then smoothly pushing back in, not stopping until he’s all the way inside.

Duo moans, his head hanging forward in relief. “Yes. Fuck, yes. Just like that.” Quatre kisses Duo’s neck, and then continues to fuck him with quick, forceful thrusts. Barely a minute later, embarrassingly quickly, Duo feels his orgasm approaching. He thinks that it started hours ago, actually, and is only just now reaching the breaking point. His balls are heavy and aching, and Duo can’t help but speed up his strokes. 

Quatre’s fingers work together with his, and Duo finally, finally falls over the edge. He doesn’t even have the breath to warn Quatre, just empties himself over their hands, strings of cum sticking to their fingers and the sheets, and Duo watches it with bleary eyes, nearly passing out at the sudden loss of tension in his body.

“That was so lovely, Duo,” Quatre says, still snapping his hips forward and driving deep inside Duo’s ass. It’s almost too much, Duo feeling oversensitive from hours of stimulation and his recent orgasm, and he can’t help but whimper at the sensations.

“Almost there,” Quatre whispers, and whether he’s talking to Duo or himself, Duo isn’t sure. He still feels floaty and boneless. “Almost, almost, oh!” Quatre comes like he’s surprised that it feels so good, that anything can possibly feel this good. Duo understands perfectly well.

“That was amazing,” Duo mumbles, and Quatre hums agreeably. They separate, and then lie there for a moment together quietly, before Duo looks at Quatre and grins. “But it’s your turn next time,” he says, half in warning. 

Quatre nods against Duo’s chest, where his head is now pillowed. “I can’t wait,” he says, utterly sincere. 

Duo smirks. Yeah, he can’t either.


End file.
